Circuits such as integrated circuits are oftentimes packaged in an epoxy mold compound (EMC) package to support and protect the circuitry. Often, the EMC includes an epoxide functional group.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.